Una parodia chafa de Naruto
by kirita-chan
Summary: o bueno buen humor mal escrito con errores eso la hace divertida... a mal summary


_**PARODIA DE NARUTO**_

ACTO 1-._LA TECNICA SUPER ESTELAR :JUMANJI_

Era una de esas misiones de rango C que me aburrían, tuve que iniciar una platica con sasuke por que si no lo hacia me tendría que aburrir

y dije mejor platico.

-sasuke,(con cara de estupido riendo) que tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta-

-que tipo de apuesta-

-una apuesta que no sea tan fácil, mmm... ya se COMETE ESA CACA-

-¿QUE? ni loco lo hago-

-gallinita gallinita papapa-

-agh esta bien acepto, pero que gano-

-pues... que yo no te moleste por el resto del año-

-mmm... esta bien acepto-

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!-

En lo que yo hacia mi fiestesita, kakashi estaba leyendo la nueva versión de ICHA ICHA PARADISE que saco el ero-senin, sakura

estaba... a si

- sasuke ¿DONDE ESTA SAKURA?-

-pues ella esta en konoha amarrada en una silla y alrededor de ella hay perros carnívoros y salvajes y también esta en medio del bosque

-y ¿Por qué esta en konoha amarrada en una silla y alrededor de ella hay perros carnívoros y salvajes y también esta en medio del bosque?-

-pues por que yo la amarre para que no molestara-

-ah muy bien-

-NARUTO, SASUKE. CUIDADO -

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!, ya se voy hacer la técnica que acabo de aprender la técnica jumanji aquí va jumanji no jutsu-

-¿QUE PASO?-

-(después de el humo y todo eso) VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR AHHHHHHHHH VAMOS A MORIR

Mientras gritaba el VAMOS A MORIR y correr en círculos hice un remolino de arena que alejo a sasuke

-¡AH ME LLEVA, ME LLEVA!-

-¡SASUKE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-naruto tu y yo sabemos que estas feliz-

-pues si pero quería ser dramático-

-pues vamonos... y ¿el cliente?-

-no lo se pero creo que se lo llevo el remolino-

-ahg naruto-

después de un largo viaje decidí que tenia que visitar a mis amigos

-¡SHIKAMARU ABRE SHIKAMARU!-

-que quieres naruto-

-nada-

-¡NARUTOOOOOOO!-

-ASH esta bien ya no te molesto-

Decidí mejor molestar a Ino ya que ella tiene un carácter mucho mas tranquilo

-NARUTO SOLO ESTAS MOLESTANDO LARGATE DE AQUI-

-JA solo me ignoras por que yo te gusto admítelo alguien como tu, enamorarse de mi-

-SI COMO NO-

-uff esta bien pero después no vengas hacia mi(con el cachete todo rojo)

-ahhhhh kakashi-sensei a visto a sasuke-

-recuerda que lo lanzaste con tu jumanji no jutsu-

-jejejeje, si lo recuerdo-

CONTINUARA...

¿QUE PASO CON SASUKE?

¿COMO SE LIBERARA DE ESTA?

LO REVELARE EN EL SIGUIENTE ACTO_: SASUKE Y NARUTO RAPTADOS POR OROCHIPAPIMARU_

ACTO 2: SASUKE _Y NARUTO RAPTADOS POR OROCHIPAPIMARU_

-ahh ¿que a pasado¿donde estoy¿por que me hago estas preguntas?-

-tu estas aquí por que llegaste con el remolino-

-es...es el cliente-

-si mejor conocido como OROCHIPAPIMARU-

-¿OROCHIPAPIMARU? Y ¿POR QUE PAPI?

-bueno es una larga historia... y todo eso-

-ok-

-jajajajajaja te raptare muajajajajajaja-

-oh no y ahora ¿quien podrá salvarme?-

se oye un grillo

-creo que nadie-

-fuuuuuuuuuuuu-

-lo siento llegué tarde-

-(con ojos iluminados) NARUTO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-¿Quién eres tu?-

-(como superhéroe) yo soy naruto, el guardián de los indefensos, el que les da de comer a los pobres y todo eso.

-pues entonces tendré que llevarme a los DOS-

-ja no lo creo-

Después de una batalla con papas, pollos y gente voladora NARUTO Y SASUKE son secuestrados por orochima… digo orochipapimaru

-pues lo hizo nos atrapo-

-¡NARUTO TE MATARE! dijiste que no nos atraparía-

-lo siento creí que…-

-¿creíste? Ahora si te matare-

-esténse quietos parecen gusanos-

-pues nos tienes en un saco-

- jajajajaja siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii maligno plan ¿no?-

-( los dos) ¿A dónde nos llevas?-

-no lo imaginan-

DOS HORAS DESPUES

-oye ¿estas todavía ahí?-

-no creo que este naruto-

-pero pero, nos dejo-

-si pero tengo una duda ¿por que nos movemos?-

-no lo se, oye no ¿estábamos en un saco?-

-creo que si pero ahora se siente duro como una caja de madera, o no naruto estas pensando lo mismo que yo-

-no lo se sasuke pero creo que la mantequilla de maní y la mermelada no deberían ir juntos en el mismo sándwich-

-ESO NO ES LO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO-

-¿no?-

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-

-entonces ¿que era?-

-era que orochimaru nos puso en una caja para que pudiera llevarnos un avion-

-¿nani?-

-que estamos en un avión-

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SALVEN A WILY-

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES-

-COMO QUIERES QUE DEJE DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES SI ES LA HORA DE MI COMEDIA-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-

-pues si mira…-

-no no no es que por tus comentarios sin querencia no me dejaron oir-

-(a fuera del avión) tenga sr. Orochimaru su caja-

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!-

-CALLATE-

-(perro regañado) vale-

TRES HORAS DESPUES

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, por fin tengo a sasuke y… ¿como se llamaba el rarito con cara de tarado? así barato-

-NARUTO IMBECIL-

-OHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-naruto no te dije que te callaras-

-lo siento pero…-

-nada de perros digo peros-

-jajajajaja sasuke ya te tengo-

-no lo creo-

-jajajajajaja-

DESPUES DE TANTA COSA QUE PASA ( NO SEN MAL PENSADOS) SASUKE Y NARUTO REGRESAN A KONOHA PERO EN ESO SE ENCUENTRAN CON TSUNADE-SAMA BUENO DESPUES LA CUATA ESTA LOS LLEVA A QUE DIGAN LO QUE PASO CON OROCHIMARU

-naruto, sasuke digan lo que paso –

-con cara de si digo algo me muero bueno orochimaru no es malo el es bueno y y y y y…todo eso jaja, y no lo digo por que haya cámaras por todos lados-

- BASTA DIGAMOLES A TODO EL MUNDO QUIEN ES OROCHIMARU, HOKAGE OROCHIMARU ES AHHHHHHHHH OROCHIMARU ES AHHHHHHHHHHHH…-

DESPUES DE VARIAS ELECTRIZADAS

-ohhhhhh olvídelo-

-naruto ¿esta bien?-

- jajaja no lo se no siento mis piernas-

-jaja, nos tenemos que ir bye bye-

-estuvo cerca no crees sasuke-

-siiiii-

CONTINUARA…

PROXIMO ACTOI: _UN DIA DE PELOS, UNA AVENTURA EN EL CINE_

ACTO 3: _UN DIA DE PELOS, UNA AVENTURA EN EL CINE_

-SASUKE te invito al cine-

-¿Por qué lo haces acaso me tienes una trampa?-

-buena idea pero no-

-esta bien voy a ir-

-ok-

-¿Cuándo es?-

-mañana-

MAÑANA

-bostezando buenos días a todos, hoy es el día-

EN LA CASA DE SASUKE

-no iré-

-¿NANI?-

-NO IRE, como lo escuchaste-

-pero pero… me costo mucho trabajo conseguir las entradas-

-y ¿Qué?-

-pues te platicare lo que me paso…-

FLASH BACK

(lalalala ire por los boleto, oooh ahí esta sakura iré a verla)

-hola sakura-chan-

-naruto-

-me acompañas a comprar algo-

-pues si no hay remedio-

-siiiii- ( lo logre)

-lalala caminando voy yo voy aaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa yeah-

-naruto deja de cantar-

-ok-

EN EL CINE

-me da dos boletas para la película "un cerebro tuerto"-

-34 yenes por favor-

-tenga-

-siiiiii sasuke se pondrá emocionado-

-¿Qué? Invitaste a sasuke y a mi no-

-pues si es que te quería invitar pero "dije para que invito a la bruja"-

- la "bruja" naruto TE MATARE-

-AHHHHHHHHH, ME PERSIGUE LA BRUJA-

-TE MATARE LO JURO-

-POR DIOS QUE HACE UN RIO A LA MITAD DE LA CALLE, AHHHHHHHH ME HAOGO LAAA (EXPRECION XD)-

-TE LO MERECES-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-llorando después caí a una cascada de 13 metros y des pues me persiguió un perro y después sakura me golpeo-

-ya ya yaya cálmate –

-con cara iluminadaEntonces si vas a ir-

-no-

-ahhhhh sasuke no me empujes¿Qué?, sasuke no me dejes hablando solo-

UN DIA DESPUES DE LO OCURRIDO

-NARUTO-

llorando ¿QUE QUIERES "SASUKE"?-

-solo pedirte disculpa-

-disculpa aceptada-

-ah y por cierto te acuerdas del perro que me platicaste que te persiguió-

-si claro-

-pues te vino hacer una vista-

-ahhhhh me las vas a pagar sasuke-

-guao guao guao guao guao-

CONTINUARA…

PROXIMO ACTO_: UN LIBRO EXTRAVIADO, KAKASHI SE VUELVE LOCO_

ACTO 4_: UN LIBRO EXTRAVIADO, KAKASHI SE VUELVE LOCO_

-KAKASHI-SENSEI hola-

-oh hola naruto¿Qué quieres?-

-nervioso me presta su libro por favor-

-para ¿Qué?-

-solo préstemelo-

-oh esta bien, ten-

-gracias, y ahora si le diré para que es para una obra que haré con sasuke ups me voy adios kakashi-sensei-

-de nada… ¿obra? Que raro es naruto digo para que quisiera mi libro de ICHA ICHA PARADISE, bueno ya ni modo solo espero que me lo regrese bien-

DOS MESES DESPUES

-sasuke has visto el libro del sensei-

-no la verdad no-

-que raro-

-NARUTO ¿DONDE ESTA EL LIBRO?-

-oh kakashi sensei ¿que hace aquí?-

-DONDE ESTA EL LIBRO-

-pues no se creo que lo vi en… asi se lo contare-

FLASH BACK

-SASUKE hola-

-hola naruto ¿Qué quieres?-

-nada solo pedirte que si me das dinero para comprar un libro-

-¿libro?-

-sip-, mira te contare…-

FLASH BACK EN EL FLASH BACK

-(lalalala o mira ahí esta sakura ire a verla), hola sakura-

-naruto ya vite que ese perro se esta comiendo el libro que te presto kakashi-sensei oooo mira el perro se hizo en el libro, ooo ve esto lo empujo cayo al rio-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? NO PUEDE SER MATARE EL PERRO, PERRO VEN ACA-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK EN EL FLASH BACK

-y eso fue lo que paso-

-no te daré nada yo no tengo la culpa de que ese perro se lo comiera-

-no se lo comió-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y eso fue lo que paso-

-¿QUEEE HICISTE QUE? NARUTO TENDRAS QUE HACER MUCHAS COSAS PARA QUE TO TE…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-KAKASHI-SESEI que le paso por que salio corriendo-

-tendrá que pagarme una pared-

7 DIAS DESPUES DE LA LOCURA DE KAKASHI

-hola kakashi ya se ¿siente bien?-

-si eso creo-

-¿kakashi?-

-¿Qué?-

¿quien cree que gane YO O SASUKE?-

-no le se pero creo que la mantequilla de mani y la mermelada no deverian ir juntos en el mismo sándwich-

-agh-

CONTINUARA…


End file.
